Bluestar/PR
Personality :Bluestar is described as wise, guarded, commanding, and ambitious.Revealed on the official website She prioritizes doing what she thinks is the right thing, even if it means sacrificing her loved ones. For example, she gave up Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit to become deputy of ThunderClan, even though it was a hard decision. This also reflects her ambition, as she is willing to set everything aside to achieve her own goal. Despite this, she is shown to care about family, as she took in Whitekit, her nephew, even though he wasn't her own. They developed a strong bond. In addition, the death of her mother and sister impacted her deeply, emphasizing the care she has on family. :She is deeply impacted by betrayal, as shown by her reaction to Tigerclaw's attempt to kill her. She went into a state of mental breakdown, and retained trust issues of her Clanmates until the very end. : Relationships Moonflower :Moonflower is Bluestar's mother. Her mother loved her daughters dearly and stayed close to them no matter what. When she was killed, Bluepaw was only an apprentice and was devastated by the loss. She wanted her to be "where she can see her and talk to her." Believing that her death was unnecessary, she blamed Goosefeather and Hawkheart for it. Later, Moonflower gives her daughter one of her nine lives - love. Stormtail :Stormtail is Bluestar's father. He is characterized as being distant towards his kits. His first visit to Bluekit and Snowkit is awkward, and he doesn't talk much. He only briefly congratulates them when they become apprentices. Overall, he seems to only care for Bluefur's status as a warrior, as shown when his response to Snowfur's death is to tell Bluefur to focus on the Clan. Snowfur :Snowfur is Bluestar's sister. They played together as kits and were inseparable. Bluekit even defends her sister when she gets into trouble for eating poppy seeds. As apprentices, their relationship sours in a couple of ways. First, after Moonflower dies, Snowpaw learns to move on quicker than Bluepaw, and even comments on Bluepaw's attitude. Second, she and Thistlepaw become more than friends, which makes Bluepaw jealous as they used to hang out a lot. Despite this, Snowfur still trusts her sister, and is the first she tells about her pregnancy. Before Snowfur's death, the two sisters had a quick argument about Oakheart, as the latter believed that Bluefur liked the RiverClan tom. When Snowfur is hit by a monster, Bluefur is severely wounded emotionally. She decides to take care of Whitekit. Later, Snowfur gives Bluefur a life of pride. Oakheart :Oakheart is Bluestar's mate, and the father of Mistystar, Stonefur, and Mosskit. Bluefur initially is hostile towards him and chases him off of ThunderClan territory. In Gatherings, however, she begins to warm up to him. She denies special feelings for him in front of her Clanmates. Strict in following the warrior code, Bluefur is reluctant to meet Oakheart when offered to do so. This results in Bluefur having his kits, which she vows to raise alone. Oakheart respects her decision, but emphasizes that if she ever needs a father for the kits, he can help, showing that he cares about her. Bluefur also entrusts him with their kits, Mistykit and Stonekit, in order to become deputy of ThunderClan. This further shows the trust in their relationship. Thrushpelt :Thrushpelt is a good friend of Bluefur's. Rosetail notices the crush he developed for Bluefur. Bluefur doesn't return his feelings and is slightly annoyed by his pestering. He clearly wants a future with her, as he hints to her that she would make a great mother. When Mistykit, Stonekit, and Mosskit are born, he poses as their father to make things easier for Bluefur. When they "died," he shared her grief as if he were the real father. Even though Thrushpelt and Bluefur never got together, they still share mutual trust of friends. When he died in the end, Bluestar was said to miss him deeply. Mosskit :Mosskit is Bluestar's late daughter. Bluestar cared about her daughter, but not enough to keep her over becoming deputy. She brought them in the blizzard to RiverClan in hopes that Oakheart will raise them. However, Mosskit freezes to death, and part of Bluestar always blamed herself for her kit's death. Mistystar and Stonefur :Mistystar and Stonefur are Bluestar's daughter and son. They were given up as kits so that Bluefur could become deputy. As such, they were raised by Graypool with no memory of ThunderClan. When it is revealed that Bluestar is their mother, Mistyfoot and Stonefur deny it angrily. However, when Bluestar dies, Mistyfoot and Stonefur forgive their mother and share tongues with her, showing that they were able to reconcile with the idea that Bluestar is their mother. Bluestar appears later to give Mistystar one of her nine lives when she ascends to leadership. Tigerstar :Bluestar initially trusted Tigerclaw, and even appointed him as the deputy. She refuses to believe Fireheart when he tries to point out his malicious plans. However, her trust in him shatters when Tigerclaw leads a band of rogues to attack ThunderClan and tries to murder Bluestar in the midst of the chaos. She becomes deranged as a result, gaining trust issues. Firestar :Bluestar is Firestar's mentor. She is the one who takes Rusty into the Clan, and decides to mentor him despite being leader. Bluestar evidently trusts Firepaw, as she told him that she really lost her seventh life, not her fifth. When Tigerclaw betrays ThunderClan, she turns to Fireheart as the cat she trusts, and appoints him as the deputy. She later states that Fireheart was the only one she could trust. When she dies, she appoints Fireheart as the leader and reiterates that "fire will save the clan." Goosefeather :Goosefeather was Bluestar's maternal uncle, and the two shared an uneasy relationship as Goosefeather had "predicted" that WindClan would attack ThunderClan, resulting in a battle that killed Bluestar's mother and Goosefeather's sister, Moonflower. Bluefur struggled to overlook his public reputation of an unhinged elder, rather than her uncle, rarely keeping in contact. Bluestar's Prophecy, chapter 31 Eventually he gave Bluestar a prophecy that she would "Like fire, she will blaze through the forest". He prioritised her destined leadership above all else, even if Bluefur was hesitant. He was disappointed when she distracted herself with motherhood, pressuring her to rid of her litter. Leading to Mosskit's accidental death as Bluefur relocated them, creating another strain on hers and Goosefeather's relationship. Bluestar's Prophecy, page 494 In the end, Goosefeather's prophecy was proved true when Bluestar prevented Thistleclaw's attempts to become deputy, and eventually, Bluestar became leader. Whitestorm :Whitestorm was Bluestar's nephew, and she loved him dearly. When Snowfur died and Whitestorm was left motherless, Bluestar helped raise him and kept him away from his father, Thistleclaw's, violent tendencies. When Whitestorm became an adult, he remained close with his aunt and watched over her as her mental health deteriorated, eventually becoming the last cat she trusted near the end of her life. :With Bluestar's death, Whitestorm blamed himself for not watching over her and felt guilty over her death, but moved on and reunited with his aunt in StarClan. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages